Variety Is The Spice Of Life Or Something
by Silverspoon
Summary: An unattended office, and a copy of the Kama Sutra. What could possibly go wrong! (Part of the Skyeward Smut Fest 2016)
**Well, here we are - our final submission for the Skyeward Smut Fest 2016. We hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading, as always.**

 **This fic is a collaboration with WelshWitch1011.**

 **Our prompt was 'The Mermaid'.**

* * *

 _ **Variety Is The Spice Of Life... Or Something**_

Gasping in pain as the doctor's gloved finger touched the open wound on her forehead, Jemma Simmons folded her hands in her lap and let out a sigh. On the adjacent bed in the sick bay, Fitz lay, prone and groaning as a result of a back injury that would be requiring an x-ray as a precaution.

She shot her boyfriend a rather wan smile, but her attention was suddenly drawn to the doorway as a commotion echoed around the small, sterile room. Skye and Ward all but tumbled into the med. bay, hands interlinked and concern spread across their faces as they searched out the objects of their worry.

"Jemma!" Skye half shrieked as she spotted the scientist, who was in the process of having the final stitches put into the deep two inch gash on her head. The wound probably wouldn't scar badly but Jemma was absolutely certain that she would be facing an afternoon enduring the worst headache of her life.

She listened quietly and with obvious embarrassment as the doctor briefed her on the signs of concussion she should look out for, whilst Skye stood at her side, clinging onto her hand as though she were a concerned parent. When the doctor had finally finished and gathered up the remnants of thread and bloody gauze in a metal kidney dish, he bid Jemma a curt farewell and disappeared to dispose of the waste.

Skye rounded on Jemma immediately, whilst Ward drifted to Fitz's side, his eyes sweeping the man as he searched for obvious injuries.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Skye demanded, eyes ticking from Jemma to Fitz and back again, "Coulson said you were here but he didn't know why."

With an expression that could only be termed a 'deer in the headlights', Simmons gaped, her gaze ticking between Fitz and Ward, and then back to Skye.

"Jemma? Are you okay? Your eyes look all weird and crazy," Skye finished, glancing up and noting that Ward had also apparently noticed and was staring at their friend.

"Oh, uh... It was a silly accident, really. I was... Uh... I was... Reaching to get something off the top shelf in the lab and I slipped and... And Fitz... He... Um... Also slipped... On the floor... And..." Jemma babbled, wincing as she watched Skye begin to smirk.

"Hey, you think you could give us ten minutes for a little girl talk?" Skye smiled persuasively at Ward, who nodded at her request before he disappeared out of the med. bay, no doubt headed back to their room.

Though Ward had been back with the team for a little over eighteen months, there was still the occasionally fraught moment between he and Simmons, and so Skye assumed she might be more forthcoming in his absence.

"So... Jemma... You wanna tell me how this really happened?" Skye asked, noting that Fitz was now snoring loudly as a result of the heavy duty painkillers he had been given.

Simmons covered her eyes with her hand, practically sinking down to hide her face from Skye's view as she winced.

"Oh God, it's so mortifying. Please, please don't tell anybody!"

Now appearing somewhat concerned, Skye clasped Jemma's free hand and tried to coax the information from her friend. "Jemma, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Glancing around the room to ensure nobody else was within earshot, Simmons whispered, "Well... I was talking to Bobbi about certain things. Private things." When it seemed that Skye still hadn't caught on, Jemma added with abject mortification, "Bedroom things."

"Oooooh," Skye nodded, "yep, gotcha."

Suddenly pausing, eyes wide, she exclaimed indignantly, "Hey, why didn't you come talk to me about it?"

Simmons sighed heavily, playing with the corner of the blanket that had been draped over her.

"Because... You and Ward are incredibly..." she struggled to find a word, " _demonstrative_ , shall we say? I was embarrassed! You two are, well, if you don't mind my saying, Skye, at it like bloody rabbits. I honestly didn't think you'd understand my... predicament."

Her mouth opening in protest, Skye hesitated and then fell silent, shrugging as she seemed to accept Jemma's accusation.

"What predicament?" Skye instead repeated, frowning as she watched Simmons blush from a soft pink colour through several shades of puce before finally settling on crimson.

"Well, I..." Jemma stammered, tripping over her words and finding herself squirming in her seat, "that is, we... I mean, Fitz and I... We..."

"Jemma," Skye intoned patiently, although she found she had begun to drum her foot against the floor in a display of faint irritation.

"I wanted to spice things up," Jemma hissed, leaning forwards on the edge of the bed and grabbing at Skye's elbows, her expression somewhat frantic, "Bobbi said she had just the thing and... Well, she left it on my bed, and I started looking and one thing lead to another, and..."

"Left what on your bed exactly?" Skye interjected, her eyes wide as the possibilities flashed through her mind at an alarming rate.

"The Kama Sutra!" Jemma whispered, covering her face with her hands and slumping her shoulders a little.

"Oh," Skye replied, hardly seeming at all surprised by the revelation. "I flicked through it once or twice when I was a teenager. The nuns nearly prayed themselves cross-eyed when they found it hidden under one of the boys' mattresses."

"But Jemma, seriously..." Skye added, "those positions are crazy. Nobody really does those things. Well, not all of them. I mean... A few, sure. Maybe half, but..."

With an indignant huff, Jemma folded her arms across her chest, "Yes, well for those of us not dating a man with an apparently magical penis... We needed a little... Inspiration! The trouble is, no human being is meant to bend that way, it was impossible! And then the table started rocking, Fitz let go of my legs, I rolled onto the floor and as poor Fitz reached out to try and catch me... I kicked him in the face and he stumbled over a desk chair."

Jemma stared forlornly at her hands, absolutely horrified beyond belief to have had to relive the whole sorry spectacle.

Skye bit the insides of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing, and she adopted her best sympathetic face as she patted Jemma's hand, for once, at an actual loss for words.

"Wow, I... suddenly don't feel so bad for shooting Ward four times," she stated, making a mental note to immediately confiscate the book at the earliest opportunity. Her interest suddenly rising, Skye inquired, "What position was it?"

"The Mermaid," Jemma replied, her grip on Skye's hand suddenly turning steely and her eyes flashing in warning as she added sternly, "this information does not leave this room!"

"Relax, I wouldn't betray the sisterhood," Skye replied, rolling her eyes at Jemma's dramatics.

"I feel so bloody wretched," Jemma moaned, her face falling into Skye's shoulder as she let out a heavy sigh. Still chuckling to herself, Skye rubbed soothing circles on Simmons' back, her eyes drifting to Fitz, who was snoring on oblivious in the opposite bed.

Shaking her head in despair, Skye resolved to have a word with Morse about her literary recommendations to the pair; perhaps, in retrospect, she thought, a copy of Cosmo would have been far safer.

x-x-x

Ward let out a guffaw of laughter, his entire body shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks and he clutched at his stomach. Skye stood across the room, doing her level best not to join in with his mirth, her mouth set into a thin line that he knew she was only managing to maintain through biting her tongue.

"So, let me get this straight..." Ward stated, his laughter subsiding just long enough for him to get the words out, "FitzSimmons were playing sex games when they fell off the table and ended up in the med. bay, and it's all Bobbi's fault?"

Frowning as she thought over his summation, she nodded. "Pretty much, yep."

Ward's lips twitched again, threatening laughter, and she rolled her eyes as she finally consented to laugh along with him.

"You _do not_ let Jemma know I told you, okay?" she ordered, pointing at him sternly as she dropped down next to him on the bed and lay back against her pillows, their elbows touching.

Knotting her hands over her abdomen, she craned her neck to regard him interestedly.

"Okay, so... Is there anything you want to do that we haven't tried?" She rolled over onto her stomach and propped her chin on her folded hands. "Cos if there is, you can tell me... And... I might do it? Except for butt stuff."

"Baby, you know that's not my thing," he countered, opening his arms as she shuffled closer until her chin rested on his chest and she could peer up at him directly.

"Or that creepy peeing thing that was on that documentary I made you watch last week. That was just gross..." Skye added, shuddering at the recollection of what some people thought constituted as erotic.

Ward smiled, shaking his head as he recalled with some horror the TV show in question.

"Let's use the word 'documentary' loosely, shall we?! And... There's nothing I'd change about our sex life, Skye. I don't know about you, but I think we're pretty amazing together. But, it works both ways, so if there's something you want, you can tell me," he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

Unable to contain either the blush or the beaming smile on her face, Skye shook her head, "I think our sex life is pretty awesome. I mean, I've never had to fake it yet, so..."

"Yet?" Ward countered, his eyebrows shooting up in disbelief, "was that a challenge?"

Giggling, Skye shook her head and brushed a kiss against his jaw, feeling his chest shake beneath her to signify that he too was laughing.

"So, want to hear something really naughty?" Skye inquired as she drew back from Ward, her eyes sparkling with a glint that was distinctly familiar.

"Depends. Is this going to lead to one of us being arrested?" he asked, tone and expression both deadly serious. He had been along a similar road with Skye before, and it had ended with begging Coulson to put up bail to a county sheriff's office.

"No," Skye retorted, shaking her head as she added under her breath, "that was like one time and nobody will let me forget it."

Chuckling, Ward settled her back into the crook of his arm, and nodded. "Sure, why not? Tell me something really naughty."

Although Skye was almost certain he was humouring her, she huffed out a laugh and shifted her position to allow her to whisper in his ear.

"I borrowed Simmons' book," she hissed, her stomach dipping at her confession.

"But you hate science," Ward replied, grinning when Skye thumped him in the chest and rolled her eyes.

"You know exactly which book I mean, Grant, and if you can't be serious then I won't show it to you."

She sniffed once for emphasis, faintly amused and also satisfied when Ward flashed her a look of supposed repentance that more resembled her own patented puppy dog look.

"Okay, fine," she sighed, reaching into her bag, which was positioned on the floor beside the bed, and pulling out a somewhat battered copy of The Kama Sutra. She held it gingerly in one hand, every fibre of her screaming that the book had probably witnessed at least a portion of Bobbi and Hunter's marital sex life, and as such should be treated with extreme caution, and perhaps sanitised at some point.

"I figure, it can't be that hard, right?" Skye stated, giggling at her own poor choice of words, "I mean, we're both athletic people. We work out."

"Am I reading the situation wrong or are you asking to try the sex position that sent FitzSimmons to the hospital?" Ward checked, sounding faintly worried by the prospect.

Rolling her eyes, Skye moved over so she was sprawled across his chest, the book still firmly clutched in her hand as she spun it around so Ward could examine the artsy looking black and white photograph that held a small description of the position in question.

"The Mermaid?" he arched an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with the position, or indeed the very idea of attempting such a feat. He was all for trying new things in the bedroom – or kitchen, or bathroom, or cargo hold, or training room – or various other areas of the base he and Skye had desecrated, but this seemed the least sexy thing she could have suggested.

"Come on, just once. You might like it!" Skye crooned, walking her fingertips up his chest and leaning down to snatch a brief kiss.

His expression was dubious, and a scowl knit across his features as he glanced up from the text, "Good for 'less well endowed' guys?"

Skye giggled and shot him a mischievous grin, "Okay, so that's not exactly an issue for you. But it says it's good for the guy, too. Come on, Ward, I just want to see what all the fuss is about."

Her whine prompted a well-rehearsed eye roll from her boyfriend, but, suddenly realising that any sort of sex with Skye could never, ever be construed as a bad thing, Ward tossed the book onto the side of the nightstand and shrugged. "Fine."

"Is that a 'yes'?" Skye inquired, seeming somewhat excited by the prospect. Releasing a long suffering sigh, Ward nodded.

"On one condition," he interjected as Skye squealed in a celebration of her victory. Her eyes were immediately upon him again and she peered at him with such an earnest expression that he almost laughed out loud. He managed instead to simply smirk.

"It says we need a table," he stated, tapping the relevant page and cocking his head as he regarded his girlfriend.

"It does..." she agreed hesitantly, every fibre of her being screaming at her that Ward was up to something. That was when he delivered the killing blow, so to speak.

"I know of a table," he said, leaning forwards and brushing his lips against her own as he added, "in Coulson's office."

Skye leant up to regard him intently, wondering if he was serious. The grin on his face confirmed her worst suspicions; he was.

"What? Ward, no! Coulson would murder us both..." Skye's eyes grew wide, although deep down there was a tiny part of her that found the idea strangely exciting. She could understand just why Grant was so interested in utilising their bosses' desk - Coulson was hardly supportive of their relationship, and she assumed this was just the latest in a series of jibes and taunts the two men somewhat childishly levelled at each other.

"Yeah, well he's already murdered me once, so I'll take my chances," Ward sighed, his hand rubbing the base of her back as she shook her head in protest and craned her neck to press an affectionate kiss against his lips.

"If he finds out, he'll lose his shit," Skye countered, her expression more than conveying her conviction on the subject.

"He's away for the weekend, he won't find out," Ward shrugged nonchalantly, adding with a sigh, "look, the guy's hardly supportive of you and me being together. The idea of me... defiling you on his desk would make his head explode."

"Defiling?" Skye sniggered, recalling the tirade Coulson had launched into when he'd found out the pair were seeing each other, where he had used the rather archaic word, plus a host of other, less polite terms. "You been waiting a long time to use that word?"

"Little bit," he quipped, his face a pantomime of innocence as his hand slid down and curved around her rear, giving it an enthusiastic pat. "Come on, Skye. He's not gonna find out, but... every time he chews me out or hauls us in there to be an asshole..." He lowered his mouth to her ear, his voice husky and filled with desire, "I can think about how I spread you over his desk, and made you cum all over that damn Captain America cushion..."

Skye groaned softly, both at the prospect, and also the fact his insidious ploy was working. "That shouldn't be sexy, but it is..."

"So, we're agreed?" Ward inquired, enthusiasm now alive in both his tone and expression, "you pick the position, I pick the location."

Skye frowned, her conscience and libido pulling her in two entirely conflicting directions.

"Come on, baby," Ward encouraged, his breath hot against her cheek, "live a little."

Skye shuddered as Ward poked out the tip of his tongue and ran it tauntingly along the outer shell of her ear.

"Okay, fine, you can deflower me on Coulson's desk," she agreed in a rush, one hand planted on Ward's chest to still his movements.

Chuckling, Ward replied, "Sweetheart, I think that ship sailed a long time ago."

Skye attempted a face of mock indignation.

"Hey, I thought every time felt like the first time?!" she teased, grinning as he stalled in the path of kisses he was dragging down her neck and a puff of laughter instead drifted over her skin. She yelped in surprise as he suddenly rolled them over, his crotch pressed pointedly against her stomach. Skye shimmied further up the pillow, smiling from beneath a fan of thick lashes as she felt his hips align with hers and she arched her back to press herself wantonly against his growing erection. Stroking her cheek, Ward's expression became momentarily serious, and he kissed her as he allowed his fingertips to trace over her cheekbone.

"You are the only thing I have ever wanted, Skye."

She smiled softly at the sincerity in his eyes, and she lifted her head from the pillow to repeat the kiss.

"Well, you got me now, and Hydra, the whole dying thing, and big, scary, body-snatching slugs aside, you're all I want. Ever."

He laughed at her summation of their tangled past, leaning down to kiss her, although this time with evident hunger.

"That's a nice story, baby..." he chuckled against the column of her throat, "maybe not one to tell the grandkids."

"Uh, sorry... grandkids?" she repeated askance, pushing him gently up and away from her neck to meet his gaze, "we're having grandkids now?"

Ward shrugged, leaning up as he appeared to mull over the idea in his head, "Well, I mean we'd need a kid first. I'm kind of hoping I can talk you into letting me knock you up on Lola's hood, but..." She dissolved into laughter, her head thrown back and her eyes alive with mirth as she shook her head disdainfully and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, Ward, I think I can state with total certainty that if and when we decide to make cute little Inhuman babies, the hood of Coulson's favourite thing in the entire world will not be in the running, because I don't want to have to parent alone. Now, are we gonna get down to business? Cos I'm feeling super horny right now."

His grin roguish, Ward raked the fingers of one hand through Skye's hair and allowed his palm to cup the back of her neck.

"Midnight," Ward breathed, snatching a hurried kiss from Skye before untangling himself from her arms and backing up towards the door, "Coulson's office...and... Wear something that would make the Little Mermaid blush."

Frowning, Skye simply raised an eyebrow in Ward's direction, watching as he disappeared through the door and closed it quietly behind himself.

As she flung herself down onto her stomach on the mattress, she muttered, somewhat distractedly under her breath, "Do I even own a conch shell bra?"

x-x-x

To say that Ward had been anticipating their little tryst was perhaps an understatement. By 11.45pm he'd already managed to sneak unseen into the absent director's officer, navigate the lighting controls, clear half of his desk, and test its structural integrity. Some ten minutes later, Ward was uncharacteristically antsy, his foot tapping up and down impatiently as he sat in Coulson's chair, his hands gripping the armrests and his head laid back against the plush leather. When he thought about it, there were at least a few things he wouldn't mind trying out in that chair, but tonight was all about Skye and her very personal request. He drummed his fingers impatiently against the armrests, his head snapping up the instant he heard footfalls out in the hall. With a slow, almost hesitant creak, the office door crept open, and Skye stepped in wearing a tellingly nervous smile - and very little else. The short black robe barely concealed the tops of her thighs, and she grinned smugly as she noted how Ward swallowed at the sight of her, the intensity of his gaze practically burning through her. She closed the door behind her with a gentle click and turned the key in the lock.

Her eyes swept the office with interest, and she quirked an eyebrow, "Coulson has mood lighting?"

Ward grimaced, standing up from the seat, "Baby, I don't wanna think about it."

"You don't think he has..." Skye began, her eyes sweeping the office as she considered the prospect, "in here..."

"Baby," Ward pleaded, his mouth turning downwards into a frown, "you're about five seconds and one sentence away from ending our night."

Wincing apologetically, Skye offered Ward a smile, before beginning to toy with the rope holding her robe closed.

"I bet I have something right here that will make it up to you," Skye teased, giggling as Ward sat down in the desk chair, eyes affixed on the gap at the front of her gown that was rapidly widening as she untied the rope.

Letting the silken tie finally drop loose, Skye cast a seductive glance up at him as the fabric caught on the curve of her cleavage. Taking a seat on the desk in front of him, she clasped his hands in hers and directed them to the edges of the robe. Slowly, he opened the sides of the robe, his breath stilling in his chest as he gazed up at her with wide eyes and a hunger that made the pit of her stomach dip in longing. He gaped at her breasts, transfixed by the black cupless bra that surrounded the full globes, hoisting them up for his eyes to feast upon her puckered nipples. She shivered under his gaze, practically already able to feel his tongue and lips lavishing her breasts which, to all intents and purposes, were almost completely bared to him.

"Use your words, Grant," she joked, pushing the robe from her shoulders and sitting back, leaning on her hands as she regarded him with amusement.

"Fuck me," he puffed out a breath, leaning closer towards her chest as she sat forward and began to comb her fingers through his hair, coaxing him closer to where she needed him. "Where did you get that?"

Shrugging with an impish grin on her face, Skye caressed his cheek and swept her thumb over his jaw and lower lip.

"It's not just Victoria who has her little secrets. I was saving it for your birthday, but... you wanted me to dress up, so... here we are..." she directed the 'we' at her breasts, and laughed as he apparently found it hard to tear his eyes away from her boobs. "I don't know about the Little Mermaid, but I think the big, bad Specialist is blushing."

Releasing an audible growl, Ward practically dove forward and his lips fastened over Skye's left nipple. He sucked at it hard, his hand exploring the curve of her ass as he grazed his teeth over the mound of her breast.

"I disabled... The... Oh God..." Skye gasped, throwing her head back as Ward sucked harder, his tongue pressing her nipple upwards so that it was pushed against the back of his teeth, "camera..."

Ward barely grunted an acknowledgement, too far gone in his excitement and ecstasy to really care what measures had or had not been taken. His hands grasped the back of her thighs hard enough to bruise and he suddenly switched his attention to her other breast, causing her to shudder in his arms when he sucked down hard on her nipple. Finally, he raised his mouth from her breast only long enough to lean forwards and fasten it to her lips, silencing the words poised on the tip of her tongue. Instead, Skye simply groaned, her head dropping backwards as she struggled to meet Ward's demands. His tongue explored her mouth, dominating her and making it clear how he wanted the situation to play out. It wasn't often that he wanted to be in control in the bedroom, but Skye's latest outfit was doing things to him that he was almost ashamed to admit.

"Lay back," Ward commanded, panting for breath as he slid his hand down the plain of Skye's stomach and into the front of her panties.

He kissed down her neck as she reclined back against the polished surface of the desk, and he only broke away for a moment to position Coulson's prized Captain America pillow underneath her head. His hand cupped her mound and she winced in pleasure as he slipped a finger experimentally between her folds, groaning in annoyance when he removed it far too soon. Kissing her with a hunger that set every nerve in his body alight, Ward slid his hands up to her breasts, massaging and squeezing the sensitive flesh, before his thumbs tugged and twisted at her already pebbled nipples. She whimpered as a jolt of pleasure shot straight to her clit, and he responded by hurriedly kissing her throat and flicking his tongue backwards and forwards over each nipple, leaving them glistening with saliva, which only heightened her pleasure as the cool air drifted over her skin.

"Harder!" she panted, her fingers tangled in his hair as he sucked at one turgid peak, pulling his head back to increase the suction before releasing each nipple with a 'pop'. Her hips rolled and bucked urgently as he leant over her, desperate to feel some sort of connection with his body, but he simply repeated his delicious torment, staring up at her from behind dark eyes as he devoured her.

Returning his hands to the band of her panties, he tugged at them hurriedly, pulling them free of her body until she lay almost naked before him. His eyes roved her, and he smirked as he slid her legs around until she was once again sitting up on the edge of the table. Taking a seat in Coulson's chair, he pulled it closer and grasped her knees in each hand, pushing her thighs apart as she knelt back on her elbows and watched him slide his hands up and down her inner thighs.

"So, how does this work?" Ward murmured, his fingers busily massaging her clit as he watched her intently, awaiting an answer. Biting down on her bottom lip, Skye giggled.

"You seriously need to ask me how this works?" she teased, suddenly gasping loudly as Ward gently but firmly pinched the sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger.

He slid first one, then two, then three fingers into her warm core, pleased when she whined in pleasure and began to thrust her hips upward, desperately seeking the sensation of him sliding in and out of her.

"Take off your pants," she gasped, scooting herself closer to the edge of the table, struggling to speak through her groans of pleasure, "stand up, and... _Oh fuck me_..."

"I think I got that," Ward replied, winking at her as he withdrew his fingers, now dripping wet, from her centre. Skye pouted at the loss of contact but was somewhat appeased when Ward began to work at his belt and then his zip. His trousers pooled at his ankles and he pushed down his boxers to join them, not bothering to step out of either garment. His erection was immediately evident and Skye's eyes widened as she realised just exactly how turned on Grant had to be. His foreskin was completely withdrawn, his dick standing firm against his lower abs, so full and ready that it looked like it must be almost painful for him to endure.

"This goes under my ass," she directed, pulling the cushion from under her head and lifting her hips to slide it underneath her. She felt her breath catch as he stared between her thighs, his fingertips circling her clit once again as he pushed two fingers inside and groaned at the warmth that surrounded him. He desperately wanted to taste her, but Skye was clearly on a mission, so his own desires would have to wait until later.

"Okay..." she confirmed, waiting until he had stopped teasing her to wriggle towards her edge of the desk, carefully hoisting her legs up towards his shoulders. He caressed the soft skin of her calves, pressing a kiss to her ankle as he moved both of her legs to rest over each shoulder, opening her up to him and changing the angle so he could stare longingly at her pink, glistening channel.

"Push inside me... then lift my legs over one shoulder," she directed, closing her eyes and whimpering as she felt him tease her clit with the head of his penis, circling around her opening as he spread her juices over his dick and she keened with impatience.

"I got this!" he smirked, suddenly pushing inside her welcoming body, only to withdraw and then push inside again, repeating the move until he could slide all the way in to her. Ward clenched his teeth at the feel of her, impossibly tight and hot, already fluttering promisingly around his dick.

"Move your legs, baby," he directed, helping her move one leg over to join the other at his right shoulder, before she crossed them at the ankles, and almost immediately her eyes slammed shut at the sensation.

Ward grunted, the sudden pressure surrounding his cock threatening to send him over the edge immediately. Skye slid her hands underneath the cushion, raising herself higher up and also allowing her to grip the table for support, so that she would not end up in a heap on the floor like the hapless Simmons.

"See, wasn't so difficult..." Skye whispered, laying still as Ward slid out of her, before driving his dick deep back inside. Skye suddenly let out a yelp that sounded in no way as though it was an expression of ecstasy, and Ward stilled his movements.

"You okay?" he checked, glancing down at his girlfriend in concern, and noting the tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.

From his position with her ankles resting on his shoulder, Ward could not reach out to caress her cheek as he wanted.

Skye glanced away self-consciously as she confessed, "It's... it's just it kind of... burns... a little." At his frown of complete confusion, she added with a patented eye roll, "You're not exactly small, Grant. Yeah, this makes everything tighter, but... it's kind of _too_ tight, even though I'm really wet." She chewed worriedly on her bottom lip, "And... I think I'm getting a leg cramp."

"Okay, we're done," he stated determinedly, shaking his head as he added in evident concern, "I never, ever want to hurt you, Skye. This is crazy!"

She shook her head hurriedly, "No. Let's just give it a second. Just take it slowly, okay?"

He sighed, now finding the whole experience to be possibly the least sexy encounter of his life, and that wasn't something he'd ever envisioned being able to say between he and Skye. He'd never felt anything like the connection they had between them, on both a physical and emotional level. Whether it was fast and furious, slow and loving, or anything in between, sex for them had always been amazing. This, however, was proving to be the very opposite.

"I can't even reach your boobs," he admitted in defeat, quickly realising that rubbing her clit was also off limits due to her legs being pressed together. Skye laughed, letting go of the table edge with one hand but keeping a tight grip on it with the other.

"I'll cover those bases, you just... take care of things down there."

Ward appeared less than enthused, but he was briefly cheered up by the sight of her teasing and massaging her breasts, and when she pulled and twisted at her nipples, he had to take a moment to focus himself.

"Ward... move," she directed, reaching up to touch him and huffing as her outstretched fingertips fell short of contact. Usually, the feel of his body pressed against hers was one of her favourite parts of lovemaking. But the position Skye had selected didn't even allow for kissing, which was fast becoming an irritation. She felt her channel pulsate around him, imagining she could literally feel every inch and each throb of his dick.

Slowly, she was growing accustomed to the feeling, provided Grant kept up a steady and gentle rhythm. With a grin, he ran the tip of his index finger along the sole of Skye's right foot and she giggled aloud, barely managing to resist the urge to pull away as her ticklishness got the better of her.

"Cut that out or there's every chance we'll end up in the med. bay like FitzSimmons," Skye scolded, suddenly smirking wickedly as an idea struck her. She waited patiently for Grant to penetrate her deeper before, without warning, she suddenly tightened her pelvic floor muscles, which appeared to have the desired effect on Ward, meaning that his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head.

"Okay... I hate to admit it... But that was good..." Ward moaned, caressing Skye's bare ass cheek with one hand whilst running the other up and down the outside of her leg.

"You can go faster..." Skye encouraged, spurred on by the sight of Grant's eyelids flickering closed as she coiled her inner muscles once again, threatening to milk him. He followed her instructions, although careful not to push in deeper than would be comfortable this time.

"Touch yourself," he commanded, licking his lips as he watched Skye obediently rake her fingertips across her collar bone until they drew to a halt at her left breast. She toyed with her nipple first, rubbing it with the pad of her thumb until it became impossibly swollen and pert. Then, she spread her palm over the mound, massaging and rubbing it with the whole flat of her hand, all the while imagining it was Ward's touch instead of her own.

He only seemed to grow more excited by the contact and in response he picked up his pace again, whilst removing his hand from Skye's ass and using it to massage his own balls.

Throwing her head back, Skye groaned in pleasure, feeling every thrust heightened by the extra friction. But she desperately wanted Ward to be the one doing the touching; she wanted his lips on hers, to be able to stroke him and kiss him in a far less functional encounter than their position allowed. The head of his dick swept against her g-spot, and she cried out in approval, her fingers leaving her breast as her arm flew out to the side. The sickening crash stopped them both in their tracks, and when Skye opened her eyes she found the conspicuous absence of Coulson's vintage desk lamp highly indicative of the item she'd just heard smash.

"Oh, shit!" she widened her eyes, biting her lip as Ward dutifully eased out of her slick channel, and he helped her swing her legs back down so she could stand.

"That's it, we're dead!" she stated in a panic, forgetting her nakedness and the juices trickling down her inner thigh as she bent over to pick up the shards of the now destroyed vintage light. "That thing was older than both of us combined!"

Ward's expression was borderline terrified, and he immediately bent down to help Skye retrieve the numerous shards that were scattered around the carpet.

"Maybe we can glue it back together?" Ward suggested, desperation lacing his voice. Skye shook her head, completely despairing as she gestured to the fragments of china that taunted her from where they lay.

"Grant, it's in like a million pieces!" she wailed, shaking her head.

"We could get a replacement, right?" Ward asked hopefully, laying the pieces he had collected onto the edge of the desk so that Skye didn't kneel on them as she scooted about the carpet, breasts swaying tantalisingly whilst she scooped up more shards. Ward felt his dick twitch at the sight, and suddenly the loss of the lamp was felt less acutely.

"They only made like five of those damn ugly things in the entire world!" Skye countered, her eyes snapping to Ward's face as she watched him bite his bottom lip. "What?"

A wholly wolfish smirk tugged at his lips, and he openly ogled her as he allowed his eyes to sweep over every inch of tanned skin.

"Come here," he said quietly, holding out his arms and smiling at her with a heady combination of unbridled lust and utter devotion.

"Uh, broken lamp?" Skye countered, trying not to let the unsatisfied emptiness in her core, or the expression of desire on his handsome face, sway her in the slightest. "This whole thing was a disaster, Grant. Let's just forget about it."

She sighed dejectedly, her lower lip forming a pout as she placed the last of the glass onto the desk and cast a derisive glance around the room.

"Come here..." he repeated, his smile widening as she bit back a grin of her own and stepped into his proffered embrace. She hummed in delight at the feel of his naked body against hers, and as his erection pressed against her stomach, once more impossibly hard, all thoughts of the fallen desk lighting began to melt away.

"Or... we just do it our way?" he suggested huskily, his lips drifting over the shell of her ear, and she shuddered in his arms as her hands swept over the muscular lines of his chest.

"I need to touch you, and kiss you... taste you," he whispered, licking down her neck and moving his hands to undo the clasp of her barely existent bra. He undid it with ease, and pulled the straps free of her shoulders. It landed on the floor at their feet, and she glanced up at him with wide, lust-filled eyes. "I don't want to worry about hurting you, baby. I want every time to feel good for you."

"You didn't hurt me, Grant," she assured him, closing her eyes and smiling as his kisses inched from her neck up to her jaw, and then his fingers curled around her face as he inclined her head to meet his gaze. "And... every time is amazing, because it's me and you. Nobody's ever touched me like you."

She watched as his pupils darkened at her words, and he swept her up into his arms with an almost feral growl. He claimed her lips in a tender kiss, their hunger increasing as hands explored bare skin, and the desire to be joined intimately again, to finally find that high together, became too much to deny. Releasing her from his embrace, Ward took her hand and led her over to the table, sitting down in Coulson's chair as he helped her up onto the desk. She spread her legs for him and grinned, watching as he pulled the chair closer and bent his head to taste her. The first stroke of his tongue pulled a breathy moan from her lips, and her fingers tangled in his hair as she urged him on, biting her bottom lip as his tongue flickered over her clit, before pushing up inside her to lick at her walls.

"So good..." she panted, leaning back and releasing a wrecked cry as his hand drifted up and massaged her breast, plucking and twisting at her nipples until a fresh gush of liquid met his questing tongue. "Don't stop."

Her hips undulated against his tongue, and when he replaced his tongue with first one and then two fingers, she felt her stomach muscles grow taught as she writhed against his mouth.

"More... I want more..." Skye pleaded, practically raising herself off the desk as she obliged Ward's tongue in its quest. Grazing his teeth against her clit, he pulled away, wiping the moisture from his mouth with the back of his hand.

His hands roved Skye's body, starting at her shoulders before sweeping across her full breasts and then coming to rest on her hips. He tugged her into his lap without warning or effort, grinning when she wriggled against his hardened member, coating his upper thighs in her spent juices.

"Our way sounds good," Skye replied, reaching between her legs and taking Ward into her hand. She pumped him several times, gently, before positioning the tip of his cock over her opening. When she slid down onto him, they both gasped, eyes opening wider as pleasure seized their bodies.

"That's much better," Ward purred, grasping Skye's hips as she rolled in his lap.

"Mmmm," she purred in reply, rolling her hips in a figure eight as his hands settled on her waist and then slid down to grasp her ass. She began a slow, up and down movement, leaving one hand around his neck and grasping the arm of the chair with her free hand so she could use it to lever herself up and down. She gasped as she sank down hard, looking down and watching as she rode him, the way his cock was completely sheathed inside her, so her clit bumped against his pelvic bone on each thrust. She marvelled at how perfectly they fit together, how the feel of him inside her, moving within her, was like nothing she'd ever experienced before with any other lover.

"Oh God... Right there, like that," she gasped, beginning to move more urgently over him as he met each roll of her hips and pushed deeper inside with every thrust of his hips. Ward reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing slow, then increasingly rapid circles over the bundle of nerves, her skin already slick and sticky from her arousal. Skye leant back in his arms as his hands splayed out on the centre of her back, and he seized a nipple between his lips, alternating with licking and sucking at her breasts until he finally clamped down on a nipple and she cried out in ecstasy as a jolt of pleasure made her clit begin to throb under his touch, signalling her orgasm was building.

When she fell over the edge she did so with a wrecked cry spilling from her lips, her head lolling back as her mouth opened. The sight of her alone was enough to push Ward to the brink of his own pleasure, and he gasped out her name as he picked up his pace. Mere seconds later, he felt his balls tightening and his dick began to throb before his entire load escaped the tip in a rush that had him grasping Skye's skin hard with his fingertips. They came together, riding out the waves of their orgasms, their pleasure separated only by seconds. Continuing to pant, they ground against each other, hands grasping hair and lips brushing together as they waited for the delicious throbbing to subside.

"Kama Sutra my ass..." Ward stated breathlessly, grinning as Skye pressed herself into his chest and then purred happily when he encircled her in his arms.

"Yeah, I guess not my best idea," Skye lamented, smiling as Grant dropped a kiss to the crown of her head.

"At least now you can tell Simmons what she wasn't missing," Ward replied, his chest rumbling with his laughter even as Skye shot him a warning look.

Sliding his hand around the back of her neck, he claimed her lips in a series of slow, languid kisses, and they remained content just to stay locked in an embrace. Skye lifted herself off him with a brief moan of displeasure against his lips, and he held her hips tightly, keeping her on his knee. She murmured and then laughed into his kisses, as her dripping centre pressed against his thigh and a brief tremor of pleasure caused her to shiver in his arms. He smiled and slid his hands over her back, tracing patterns across her skin with his fingertips.

"I think you and I have bigger problems," she stated, caressing his stubble lined jaw and staring up at him with evident affection. He desperately wanted to care about the unfortunate lamp incident, but in that moment he found such love and genuine happiness in her eyes that he found it hard to focus on anything but her.

"The lamp was ugly anyway," he shrugged, "we just put it out of its misery."

"By having sex on his desk... and in his chair... and... that cushion? Yeah. We're buying another one of those."

Ward laughed, casting a truly unrepentant gaze at the shield shaped cushion in question, where a wet stain marred the red star in the centre.

As he leaned forwards and planted a kiss against her nose, he murmured, "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

x-x-x

The following morning, with a pot of coffee and a plate of warm croissants situated between them on the table, Skye and Ward sat in the dining room, talking quietly about the mission that lay ahead of them; primarily, locating Coulson a new, limited edition, exceptionally ugly, vintage lamp.

"$700 on Craigslist," Skye said, the declaration almost a yelp, "that's crazy. Who knew D.C.'s tastes were so ridiculously expensive... Well, aside from Lola."

"Never would have guessed it from his cheap suits," Ward replied, sarcasm alive in his smirk as he reached for his full coffee mug.

"Be nice," Skye chided, grinning despite the warning as she broke off a piece of the warm pastry and nibbled on it thoughtfully. She scrolled down the page on the screen with an increasing frown. "Holy shit, $700 on a lamp?!"

Ward swallowed his mouthful of coffee with one eyebrow arched, ready to fight his corner.

"Hey, who threw the damn cushion in the laundry?"

Skye laughed and rolled her eyes, consenting to lean sideways as Grant turned to plant a tender kiss against her lips.

"Only the best boyfriend ever," Skye giggled sarcastically, patting his cheek as this time it was his turn to roll his eyes and he sat back in his seat, adopting what he hoped was a mock affronted expression. Suddenly turning serious for a moment, he placed his hand over hers and stood up to refill his coffee mug.

"I'll pay for the lamp, baby. I guess it was kind of my fault."

The smug and altogether gleeful glint in his eyes indicated that he was still devoid of remorse on the subject. Especially when he recalled what exactly had caused Skye's rather animated reaction.

"We can go halves," Skye offered, shrugging as she tore a piece of croissant off and popped it into Grant's mouth, which he had opened obediently. He smiled across the table at his girlfriend as he chewed, however, his eyes ticked to the left as he noticed Agent May approaching their table, a wrapped brown package clutched in her hands.

"Morning, May," Skye greeted the Specialist with a grin and a small wave, which May acknowledged only with a curt nod.

"Skye," May returned, gaze flicking to Grant as she added in a somewhat more guarded tone, "Ward."

"Time to hit the mats already?" Skye inquired, draining the last dregs from her coffee mug as she moved to stand up. May only quirked a brow and shook her head, her lips twisting into a smile that Skye found somewhat unnerving.

"Brought you something," May declared, voice even, as she offered the parcel to Skye, who stared down at it with sudden suspicion as though she thought it might bite her.

Skye looked up dubiously at May, her gaze then turning to Ward who also appeared somewhat concerned. Hesitantly, Skye opened the package, first frowning as she examined the cellophane covered DVD box before she turned it over in her hand and her eyes widened in horror.

"But... How did you..." Skye babbled, pushing the DVD towards Ward, who picked it up and then examined it with a similar sense of abject dread. The impossibly 80's looking cover featured a woman dressed as a mermaid, held aloft, bridal style, in the arms of a smiling human male. The title 'Splash' also featured a mermaid's tail, and Ward rubbed his temples hurriedly as he felt a headache beginning to brew.

"Not one of Tom Hanks' better movies, but..." May shrugged, smirking as she added pointedly, "there are two cameras in Coulson's office, Skye."

"Oh my God," Skye almost sobbed, hiding her reddening face behind her hands as she suddenly slumped down over the table. "He's going to kill us. Or kick us off the team, and..."

Ward reached across the table and stroked her hair, seeking out her hand and covering it with his own.

"Oh, calm down," May rolled her eyes, folding her arms against her chest as she put them out of their misery. "Despite the fact that what you two did was highly unprofessional, not to mention unsanitary, I've wiped the feed. Coulson will never know about your little... indiscretion."

"Oh my God, really?" Skye demanded in a rush, grasping May's hands in her own and gazing at the woman with unchecked gratitude.

May nodded, managing to keep her outward exhibition of amusement to a minimum, her bottom lip only quirking slightly at the corner.

"Why?" Skye suddenly pressed, frowning in confusion as she wondered why exactly May would help them instead of running to Coulson to rat them out, especially given the fact that Ward was among her least favourite people on the base.

With a wink, May simply replied, "Cockpit camera. August."

Eyes widening, Skye nodded in understanding, unmoving as she watched May walk away with a definite spring to her step, which no doubt came from her amusement at Skye and Ward's benefit. She paused by the door, only long enough to fling a comment over her shoulder.

"Make sure you steam clean that chair."

"Yep. On it." Skye shouted back, "I mean... not on it. We'll never be on it again. Nope. No, sir..."

She winced, watching May's exasperated expression as she shot Skye a parting frown and disappeared out of the door.

Ward sat back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest as he regarded his girlfriend with apparent suspicion.

"Okay..." he began, his eyes locked on hers, as he noted the blush that looked set to overcome her cheeks. "What was that about?"

Skye blanched momentarily, glancing back towards the door to make sure May was truly out of earshot. She lifted her hand and motioned towards him with a 'come hither' gesture, scooting closer as he stood up and took the seat beside her.

"Remember a couple of months ago, when you were away at the Triskellion with Fitz, and we were at that air base just outside of Washington?"

Ward nodded, recalling their last outing in Coulson's new and improved BUS 2.0.

"Yeah. So?"

Skye licked her lips, biting back a smile as she added in little more than a whisper, "May came to see me really late one night. She wanted me to hack the camera footage from the cockpit for her... but like, she didn't want me to look at it, she just wanted access to it. Unofficial access. She said it was something about an interrogation, and... anyway, I hacked the feed for her."

Ward shook his head, somewhat distracted by Skye's closeness, and the fact she had absently landed her hand onto the top of his thigh as she leant in closer. "And this unofficial business was..."

"Andrew!" Skye hissed triumphantly, grinning and then almost recoiling at the idea of her mentor engaging in such activities. Ward grimaced, recalling the few occasions since then that he'd been permitted to fly the aircraft. He sincerely hoped she'd remembered to steam clean _that_ upholstery.

"You know..." Skye began, suddenly looking both thoughtful and alarmingly mischievous, "that's one place we haven't done it yet."

Staring at his girlfriend askance, Ward blinked, once, twice, three times, his disbelief mounting by the second as Skye stared levelly back at him. She gave absolutely no indication that she might be joking, even in the slightest.

"You never learn, do you?" Ward inquired, cocking his head as he regarded his girlfriend.

With a grin that could have him hard and ready within half a minute, Skye shrugged, her voice a breathy whisper when she finally replied.

"I hear 'the The Laptop' is a doozy... And, I kind of like the name."

And just like that, Grant Ward followed his girlfriend back into the jaws of Hell.


End file.
